Beyond The Stars
by Bbtashae
Summary: Bruce X Natasha. Some deleted scenes throughout A:AoU that should have been added in the film to show this challenging couples few rocky moments. Is their compassion strong enough for the duo to overlook their problems and have a normal relationship.


**Beyond The Stars**

A/N's: Heyy guys, I'm back on fanfiction after fan-girling over Bruce Banner and Natasha Romanoff, which in my perspective is a slightly unusual pairing for me to get obsessed about but I don't know… it just works XD. I also can't believe that there's so much hate for this pairing I mean come on guys, even the most mixed matched couples can have a relationship right? Or is that just my opinion. **(I also like this couple because my name is also 'Natasha', but I really prefer 'Tasha' as I think personally that 'Natasha' is too girly for me)**

Summary: Some deleted scenes throughout A:AoU that should have been added in the film to show this challenging couple a few rocky moments and is their compassion strong enough for the duo to overlook their problems and have a normal relationship.

It was a few hours after Ultron completely destroyed The Avengers Tower. Everyone had called it a night, deciding to deal with the mess in the morning, except for two certain superheroes.

Natasha tossed and turned in her bed, over thinking the few moments she had with Bruce earlier on this evening. The words throughout the conversation she had with him at the bar replying in her head again and again, thinking of how full on she handled the situation and how different she could've presented herself.

Natasha eventually got annoyed at her lack of sleep and walked to the kitchen of the tower in her black dressing gown and plain slippers

She poured herself a cup of tea and scanned the dark lighted living room with her eyes, taking in the mess that appeared around her. Her eyes gazed upon a moving figure sitting on the balcony outside; Natasha grabbed her hot beverage and slid the patio door open to be greeted by Bruce.

The awkward doctor was sitting on a chair that was fixated beside a telescope that was pointing to the starry night sky, his head jolted towards her way as he heard the sound of the glass door sliding, but he suddenly came at ease when he noticed who it was.

Natasha: Hi

Bruce: Hey – He smiled slightly, pulling up a chair next to him and gesturing for her to sit down

Natasha: Thanks.

Bruce: Couldn't Sleep?

Natasha: No… There are just a lot of things spinning around in my head at the moment, What about you? –Natasha rubbed her eyes, avoiding eye contact

Bruce: Pretty much the same…

Natasha: So what are you doing here? –Gesturing to the Telescope

Bruce: Looking at the night sky… it helps me to clear my head when I've had a stressful day

Natasha: Keeping that big of a secret from the rest of your team… I would be stressed too.-Natasha stated about how he and Tony had kept Ultron a secret and now it has back fired.

Bruce: Im sorry I didn't tell you I ju-

Natasha: Did you not trust me?

Bruce: No! Yes. I did- I do trust you. But-

Natasha: You thought it would be best to keep me in the dark

Bruce: Tony was pushing me so hard and it was so frustrating to keep something like this from you and everyone else

Natasha: Bruce its fine… We all have secrets that we want to hide – She calmly said placing her hand gently on top of Bruce's

Natasha suddenly felt a chill from the night's cold breeze shot through her body, causing her to shiver. Bruce immediately took his jacket off and placed it around the woman's shoulders, Nat just replied with a gentle smile making him blush, before he sat back down next to her.

 **20 minutes later…**

Bruce: That crater in the northwest, out there all by itself like a starburst…

Natasha: Uh-huh.

Bruce: That one's called…

Natasha: Copernicus?

Bruce: Yeah? How did you know that? – He looked at her in shock

Natasha: Whenever I'm traveling from mission to mission when I worked as a spy for SHIELD, I usually just looked up to the sky and got lost in the constellations and stars. It somehow relaxed me.

Bruce: Wow..

Natasha: But please continue your lesson. I've never found astronomy so fascinating. You're quite knowledgeable.

Bruce: I've actually never met a woman who likes Astronomy before.

Natasha: I never met a man like *you* before.

The couple gazed into each other's eyes, closing the space between them, until Bruce's anxiety came back and got an unusual feeling about what was about to happen

Bruce: Maybe we should do this another time… -He stated drawing slowly back into his seat, away from the gingers face

Natasha was stunned at his statement, she had no idea what she had done for her to get rejected by him and wasn't really sure how to handle the situation, angrily storming off? Or running away heartbroken? She opened up to him and it was like he took her for a ride, did all that not mean anything to him…

Bruce looked at Natasha and then back down at the floor to avoid eye contact, he didn't know what came over him, and one minute he was so calm and relaxed with her and the next he just switched back into the social anxiety doctor everyone knew him for

Natasha removed his jacket from her shoulders placing it on her chair, before standing up and walking inside without another word.

Bruce: Tasha, wait….

Natasha's stubborn streak caused her to carry on walking and not to look back at the broken hearted scientist sitting there with his head in his hands, looking sorry for himself.

The couple didn't speak a word to each other until they arrived at Barton's Farmhouse. Natasha was situated on top of a neatly made bed in one of the many spare rooms Clint had in his farmhouse, she was patiently waiting for Bruce to finish in the shower but this time alone caused her to revisit her thoughts from earlier.

The nightmares of her pass after so many years began to slowly creep into her mind once again, but before she could get deep into her thoughts the bathroom door opened and she instantly rose from the bed to greet Bruce half naked and only a towel around his waist.

They had a conversation about their darkest nightmares that appeared in their heads earlier that day, Bruce explaining to the one person on the team who truly cares for him way they can't just disappear and Natasha opened up to the doctor like she couldn't with anyone else not even Clint.

Bruce: So 'Aunty Nat' huh?

Natasha: Yeah about that…

Bruce: Natasha Its fine, honestly. We all have secrets we want to hide – Bruce held his hands up in defence, understanding the reason why this was a suitable secret to keep of the radar.

Natasha just smiled at the same line Bruce had used. There was an uncomfortable silence lingering in the air between the two of them.

Bruce: They're all dead… -The doctor looked down with tears gradually building up in his eyes avoiding eye contact with the woman present

Natasha: Bruce, You can't- - Natasha raised her hand to touch his face but Bruce instantly pushed her away and turned

Bruce: They're all dead and it's because of me – Bruce said getting more upset with himself

Natasha: There's nothing you can do about it now. – Tasha looked at him in shock, with the moment she got pushed away and stating the fact that there's no point dwelling on things you can't fix.

Bruce: They're still dead – Bruce turned around and looked at the redhead straight in the eyes without any emotion.

There's nothing else Natasha could say to Bruce to help him get through this so she began to leave it as there was no point. Bruce was the type of person who won't let something go if it personally affected him.

Natasha: Ah well, ermm I better go clean up – Natasha stated distancing herself from Bruce and walked away to grab her towel, heading for the bathroom

Bruce: The waters cold

Natasha: No shit. –Before she could say another word the spy slammed the door behind her and left Bruce to his own thoughts.

Later on that evening after the team had a meeting in the kitchen with their former boss Nick Fury, The Barton kids where getting ready for bed saying goodnight to their parents and the Avengers team. Copper and Lila went to each Avenger personally to greet them goodbye and good luck on saving the world.

Lila ran up to Natasha and gave her a big hug; Natasha crouched down to her level and returned the gesture.

Lila: Good Luck Aunty Nat! – Lila's eyes filled up with tears as she gripped tightly around the assassin's neck, Natasha noticed this as she too hated goodbyes.

Natasha: Hey, what's up Sweetie? –She asked releasing her hug from the little girl

Lila: I hate it when you leave

Natasha: You know I'll always come back – Black Widow reassured Lila

Natasha noticed that the girl had a green drawing featured within her left hand

Natasha: Is that another drawing for me? – She asked again hoping to take her favourite girls drawings with her, so she could keep it close for good luck in the upcoming battles

Lila: It's for the hulk, but- -The girl said looking from her aunty to Bruce who was situated in the hall speaking to Tony

Natasha: Does he scare you? –Natasha said noticing the feared look on the brunette's chubby face.

Lila nodded her head in reply

Natasha: Come on, don't be afraid he's all fluff deep down

The redhead lead Clint's daughter out of the living room and to the doctor who was now stood alone, wondering what to do with himself

Natasha: Hey Bruce

Bruce's face lit up as she greeted him

Natasha: Lila has something for you

Bruce's eyes wondered down to see a little girl coward behind one of Tasha's legs, the doctor crouched down to her level so she could feel a little as ease. Natasha gave Lila a little push with her hand and she came from behind her hiding place, instantly handing Banner the Hulk drawing.

Bruce: Is this for me? – Bruce looked at the girl and them up at Natasha who gave him a warm smile

Lila nodded in response

Bruce: This is great, Thank you

Lila: Will you make sure Aunty Nat is ok?

Bruce: I will do my very best to make sure Natasha is safe; She is also great at looking after herself… and especially me. There's no need to worry – Bruce's eye contact was situated upon the little girl all the time he made his little speech, too scared to look up and face whatever expression Natasha was making whether that be a negative or a positive one.

Lila quickly flung her arms around Bruce's neck hugging him tight; Bruce at this moment was shocked but went along with it by placing a hand on her back and returning the gesture. Once she let go of the Doctor her mum called her up to bed.

Bruce smiled as the little girl exited the room. He folded the piece of A4 paper into a quarter size and pushed it in the back pocket of his pants.

Natasha was now featured outside on the porch looking out at the thousands of stars that fixated within the night sky. Bruce decided to follow her as she was alone and no one would notice anyway.

Bruce: She's cute –Bruce stated walking past Natasha who was leaning on the banisher of the porch with her lower arms looking out beyond her, he reflected the female's stance beside her

Natasha: Yeah she is.

Bruce: Those kids adore you yanno

Natasha: Clint, Laura and the kids are the closest to family that I've ever had

Bruce: And you really want to leave that behind?

Natasha: I've got good reason too… It's a shame they don't have any Uncles –Natasha looked Left to Bruce and smirked slightly

Bruce's eyes landed on Natasha's and sheepishly mirrored her smile, they both heard Tony, Cap and Nick walking towards the entrance of the farm house. The couple quickly embraced and Bruce added an extra little kiss on Natasha forehead

Bruce: Stay safe.

The duo instantly parted just moments before the three males exited the door

Nick Fury: You ready Dr. Banner?

Bruce: Yeah

Steve: Nat, you're with me

Nick, Bruce and Tony were now situated at the bottom of the steps of the porch. Bruce gave one last look to Natasha as she re-entered the house with Steve.

Tony: I'll be straight with you at the tower, just need to visit Oslo find our unknown

Bruce: Yeah, of course. See you later…

Nick and Bruce walked off and started their journey towards the Avengers tower in New York. Bruce didn't know if that was the last time he was going to see Natasha, or even have physical contact with her, but he just had to cherish that little moment they had in the meantime.

After trying to receive the sceptre from Ultron and with help from the Maximoff twins, Clint had just seen Ultron snatch Nat from back of the Quinjet. But with the sceptre securely in the air craft and having a limited amount of help, if he was to go back and save Natasha it would be impossible.

Steve: If you have the package, get it to Stark! – Steve bellowed down comms to the pilot of the Quinjet

Clint: Shit! –He said to himself has he punched the steering wheel in front of him, before zooming of en route to New York

He was full of regret that he just left her as there was nothing he could do about it. Clint headed back to the Avengers tower. He landed the Quinjet safely back on the launch pad and as he lowered the back of the Quinjet rap he noticed Tony and Bruce walking towards him, ready to continue their investigation with the sceptre and gem.

The three men rolled the spectre into the tower, until Clint admitted something that he now knew Bruce wouldn't like

Tony: Did he put up a fight?

Clint: More than that… He took Nat – he mentioned looking distraught

Bruce: What?! –Bruce asked in shock stopping in his tracks

Clint: There's nothing I could do!

Bruce: And you just let him take her? Because that wasn't so hard

Clint: Don't even go there Banner, you don't handle her shit! I handle shit!

Bruce: I don't handle her shit?! That's hilarious

Tony: Ok guys. If for 5 minutes could act like grownups and secure the spectre in the lab. Ill contact a few people and ask around. I don't want to see blood on the floor by the time I come back. – Tony said walking away from the arguing duo

The two avengers's walked into the lab and pushed the trolley with the spectre on top into the middle of the room. Clint jumped on top of the object and started to find a button to open the damn thing but there was nothing, he eventually give up and walked to Bruce who whom currently entering some sort of codes and data into the computer

Clint: I'm sorry man. I can't believe I just left her there

Bruce: Hey Clint, if I was in that situation I would do the same

Clint: Would you?... –Clint looked at the doctor straight in the eyes with this question hoping him to answer it honestly, as he knew that Bruce would of given up all his strength to make sure Natasha was safe

They both heard Tony's footsteps grow closer to the room, both hoping for him to have any news on the missing spy

Bruce: Anything on Nat?

Tony: I haven't heard. But she's alive or Ultron would be rubbing our faces in it

Clint: This is sealed tight

Bruce: Where gunna need to access the program break it down from within

Tony: Any chance Natasha might leave you a message outside the internet? Old-School spy stuff?

Clint: Yeah don't worry ill find her – Clint said descending the stairs from the lab and went on search for his best friend

Bruce: I can work on tissue degeneration if you could fry whatever operation system Cho implanted – Bruce muttered not seeming to concentrate on anything as his mind was somewhere else

Tony: Bruce. I know you're worried about Tasha… I am too, but we both know she can take care of herself

Bruce: Just the thought of Ultron keeping her as a prisoner, god knows what he's done with her…

Tony: I felt the same way after The Mandarin took Pepper, I was helpless and there wasn't anything I could do

Bruce: But with the way I am, I don't know how to keep her safe

Tony: She will always be safe with you buddy

Bruce knew that from now on he had to do his best to keep her safe and keep her out of harm's way; she was his life and has much as he hated to admit it. He really did care for her deep down

It was the next morning and the Avengers team where getting ready for the battle of their lives so far. Whilst everyone was helping with the evacuation of the city of Sokovia, Bruce and Thor headed down underground, Thor studying Ultrons underground base and Bruce to save Natasha from her prison. Bruce broke Natasha out of the impound with a blast of the nearest gun he found within his areas and they talked about finally running away together.

Natasha: So what our play?

Bruce: I'm here to get you to safety

Natasha: But the jobs not finished

Bruce: We can help with the evacuation, but you know I can't be in a fight near civilians and you've done plenty… Our fight is over

Natasha: So we just disappear?

Bruce: As far as you want…

Natasha: Really? You're not gunna leave me behind?

Bruce: I've got a good reason not too

And with that before Natasha realised that Bruce had broken his promise to her, she had hope of spending the rest of their lives together somewhere of the records and out of sight where no one could find them. They both paid the price in the end.

It had been several months since Bruce disappeared one of the avenger's Quinjets. A new Avengers facility had been built, Tony and Clint had finally retired and Natasha was still alone with her thoughts and disappointment deep in her gut, blaming herself for what she had done wrong to deserve this hurt and pain inside.

The redhead spent a countless number of late nights sitting up in her bed staring at the walls, thinking of how she had done wrong for him to leave her like this. But lately she tries her hardest not to even think of him at all, or wonder what his up to or how he's getting on living life all alone again. Natasha has been a spy for more or less her whole life but now when someone says his name she finds it difficult not to think twice about him.

Her mind still wonders to the fact of which of them is to blame for this, but her answer is always as much on herself then him. Now she lives in the new Avengers facility with her new team, but somehow feeling more alone than ever, due to the fact that she on purpose isolates herself a lot more now then she used to, shutting the world out and breaking down every time she sees the sight of green.

On one Starry summer evening around 3am, Natasha walked on her balcony and let the brisk summer breeze blow all her thoughts away. She leaned on the metal banisher and looked out to the stars, remembering them few times her and Bruce had shared moments together under the nights sky. A shooting star had passed; Natasha closed her eyes for a moment wishing in hope that one day he will return. Within a second of opening her eyes a green feather floated passed her and landed next to her left bare foot. Tasha bent down pick it up and smiled at the fact that somewhere in the world she knew he was thinking of the same things. Dwelling on the same outcomes. Feeling the same love they buried for one another.


End file.
